


The Knight That Got Cursed

by MyLifeIsHell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on Medieval time, F/M, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Summaries, Knights - Freeform, Mages, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsHell/pseuds/MyLifeIsHell
Summary: An intelligent, bored of his job knight ends up arresting a mage in the market while she was trying to get a street rat out of going to the Palace dungeons. There, they end up learning about each other better than they should have.





	1. Two For One

_Knights: the King's and Queen's loyal suiciders. That's the title I gave to everyone, including myself, who've been knighted._    
  


Feeling a sharp pain in my arm, I look up to see a street rat running away with the contraption that caused me to bleed alittle. Huffing I close my journal and watch the kid get arrested before disappearing completely in the crowd.

"Get him in the cart!" I watch the guards put him inside to make sure that he doesn't run away. 

 

"Wait!" A light airy voice calls out. Looking for the source, my eyes land on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, Her hair went down to her waist in soft curls. Her shifting colour robe dazzled my sight. Clearing my throat, I looked her in the eyes and all the words died on my tongue. Her blue eyes seemed to reflect the weather. 

 

"Please! Please don't take him away! Our mother-she depends on us both! She'll surely die faster without him!" Her eyes watered up. Sighing I close my eyes. 

 

"I've been told that there was a mage breaking prisoners out in this area. Didn't expect you to be female." I mutter the last part to myself. "Throw her in as well." I announce and when the present knights made no move to do so, I sigh once more. 'Fine.' Walking up to her I grab her arm and shoved her inside with the little boy. Surprisingly, she didn't put up a protest or struggled to escape.  


	2. Plan B ASAP

 Smirking as tiny as I could, I didn't struggle as he pulled me to his prison cell cart. Sitting opposite to me was the little boy. Holding a finger to my lips, he covers his mouth as he succumb to a giggle fit. As soon as the three guards walk to the front, I quickly get the kid out. He takes off running as soon as his feet hit the ground. Grinning I hoist myself up when someone clears their throat. 

  
"Please sit down or do I have to use extreme measures to enforce it?" Pouting I jump down and brush my hair out of my eyes. "You weren't suppose to be here." Sitting back down, he enters and sits where the kid's spot was. Locking eyes he raises an eyebrow. I watch as his green and gold eyes shift in the darkness and light as the cart starts its travels to the Palace dungeons. 

"Noticed the child isn't here anymore." He states. Smiling at him I shrug. 

 

Changing the subject, I tell him "You know I'll have escaped before you turn the key to the lock of my supposed cell door." I smirk at him. Smirking back at me he replies "I'll just have to stop you then."

 

Laughing I clasp my hands in my lap and stare at the passing scenery as I calm down. "I can't wait." I whispered. 


	3. The Longest Trip

Crossing my legs I interlock my fingers together as I stare at her. The passing sunlight makes her hair color shift as if it were on fire.

 

She looks back at me unblinking even when strands of her hair whips across her face. 

 

Clearing my throat I start tapping my foot lightly as I stare just to make sure that she doesn’t pull any tricks on me.

 

She frowned and opens her mouth but before she could say anything the cart suddenly stops. Muffled screams are heard and I quickly reach for my sword.    
  


“Maybe we should make our escape now while whatever it is, is busy with the others.” She whispers slinking off her seat and crouching down past me. 

 

Following her example I hold my sword out in front of us. “Alright. Here’s what we’ll do. Trace my steps and we’ll go into the forest. After this. No more talking.” Nodding my head at her I climb off the cart and take a few steps to let her out in ease. 

 

Straining my ears I can hear sounds of eating and shuddering I slowly make my way into the forest. 


	4. Horror?

The guard. God he’s uncomfortable with his unblinking eyes. Even without looking at him I can still feel his eyes on me.

 

‘Maybe I should ask for his name since we’re going to be together for awhile.’ Opening my mouth I jerked forward as the ride was suddenly cut off.

 

Hearing the sound of wings flapping and then the screams of the two guards and driver I finally spoke up as quietly as I can. “Maybe we should make our escape now while whatever it is, is busy with the others.” I get off my seat and go backwards alittle past his legs.

 

I keep hearing the animals rip the flesh off the innocent, debatable I quickly think but still. Nobody deserves that kind of death.

 

He steps out of the cart and I immediately  follow him.

 

We end up going into the forest and I keep glancing backwards hoping that those things don’t follow us.

 

Gripping one hand on his back tunic I stay close to him as I can. 


	5. Double Toil and Trouble

Standing fully after walking bent-over for awhile I spin around while holding my sword out. The woman slowly stands after me, brushing off her cloak.  

 

Walking in front of her my mind races with what happened. The screams and bones snapping….shaking my head I focus on what’s happening to us right now. 

 

Hearing the undergrowth rustle I get in position and get ready to attack whatever’s going to tear their flesh off. Then an old lady falls at our feet. 

 

The prisoner rushes past me and starts to help her up, asking her low toned questions. Seeing her brush the dirt off the lady’s dress hems, I cleared my voice.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need assistance getting to your destination ma’am?” Her wobbly voice was filled with fear. “M-my village. It’s on fire.” 

 

Looking past the old lady I saw the captive’s eyes go wide with sympathy. “We must help her.” She says while looking me dead in the eyes. Nodding my head I sheath my sword and gently grab the other side of the old woman’s side. 

 

“Thank you.” She whispers as we head north away from our original starting point and the lady’s village.  I smiled at her but didn’t say anything.

 

“I need to rest. My legs.” Her slightly more steady voice calls out to us. Conveniently there was a small hump of grass for her to rest on. 

 

The mage hands her a flask and joins me at my side. “May I ask your name?” I ask turning towards her. “Of course. But you must return the favor.” Grinning at her I wait for her response. 

 

“My name is Rox.” “And mine is Denothan.” Hearing cackling I look to where the source is coming from and fumbling for my sword I hear Rox utter a strained curse. 

 

Where the old lady was resting, there now stood a daemon raising past the tree with coal black wings that are slowly coming down. Lifting a hoof off the ground it takes a step towards us. 

 

Rox mumbles something under her breath and then grabs my sleeve. “It won’t last long and we need to leave now!” She pulls harder and I allow her to drag me off farther to the unknown. 


	6. What Type of Guard?

I strain to make the cloak of invisibility last longer as my hand goes numb from holding onto Denothan’s arm. Feeling the spell break I gasp and stumble over my feet.

 

Denothan catches us and breathing heavily we silently stop and I try my hardest to hear if the daemon come after us but only my imagination makes a sound. Sighing I plop down and start rubbing my legs.

 

Denothan looks around, hand on hilt of his sword. Manually making myself breath I can feel my eyes dance around to everything. Wondering if an innocent looking plant is actually a hellspawn. Running my hand through my hair I wince.

 

“Ah…” I trailed off not knowing if I really wanted him to know if I’m hurt and using it in an malicious way. 

 

“Hm? Is everything alright Miss. Rox?” His voice snaps me out of my panic induced thoughts. 

 

“Yes, I was just catching my breath.”  He goes back to surveilling the area around us. 

 

Standing back up my vision goes blurry and I fail about to catch myself before hurting myself some more. Before the green vegetation meets my face Denothan catches me. 

 

‘Oh I hope that I don’t wake up tied up securely on the way to the Palace Dungeon. I haven’t even finished my job yet.’  I slide my eyes close and tense waiting for the pain but it never comes. 


	7. Shelter

Huffing and trekking across the forest for hours before I finally found a village. The witch doctor was able to see Miss Rox instantly and I held her hand as the doctor was healing her. I stare at the way her hair falls and the gradient color of brown to gold. Feeling a spark I look up to see her wound being closed and the doctor thrusted away from us. 

 

Purple marks appear like bruises to her skin. Eyes widening in fear I look at the doctor. “What’s going on?!” I yell trying to move my hand but it was like it got stuck in something and I start to feel faint. 

 

The last thing I see while my vision becomes blurry is the witch doctor running over to me, mouth moving to words I couldn’t hear and moving her hands in a pattern. Before the doctor came to me, I closed my eyes and leaned against Miss Rox’s arm. 


End file.
